


The Back Seat

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: She had to say, stuffed in a back seat next to a drunk Reggie snoring away with her two bickering best friends in the front was not exactly how Betty had envisioned her night ending.The only thing she didn’t mind was the man who was sitting to her left.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 15
Kudos: 236





	The Back Seat

* * *

She had to say, stuffed in a back seat next to a drunk Reggie snoring away with her two bickering best friends in the front was not exactly how Betty had envisioned her night ending.

The only thing she didn’t mind was the man who was sitting to her left. 

The man who, just a half-hour before, had her pinned against a wall at the party they had both attended, his eyes trained on her lips as if he were _finally_ , after months of agonizing back and forth, going to kiss her. And maybe even more, if the fingers he had been running teasingly over the top of her skirt and the way his hard body had been pressed into hers was any indication.

Then Veronica had interrupted them. Both startled, they had jumped apart, and by time Veronica had gotten done letting them know that a very drunk Reggie had tried to start a fight with Archie and they needed to take him home, Betty had seen that the confidence that had been swirling in Jughead’s eyes after months and months of build up - had disappeared. 

All that work - all the shameless flirting to push him into making a move - ripped away right when he was finally about to. 

Betty looked over and glared at Reggie’s dark silhouette next to her, his mouth hanging open and a bit of drool escaping to roll down the window his face was smashed against, the smell of alcohol seeping from his pores. 

Yeah, this was definitely _not_ how she expected the night to end. 

What a disaster. 

Rolling her eyes as Archie and Veronica continued to argue, completely oblivious to everyone else in the car with them, as per usual, her eyes caught a dark blue pair in the rearview mirror and held his gaze for a moment before he was looking away. 

_Great,_ she sighed. _Just great. All that work for_ nothing _._

Hot, annoyed, and still incredibly turned on just from his knuckles scraping along her midriff, Betty crossed her arms angrily over her chest, not even caring that she elbowed a sleeping Reggie - who just responded with a grunt - in the process. 

“You’re supposed to take a left here!” Veronica screeched at her boyfriend in the front and at the last second, before anyone could brace themselves, they were all flying to their right as Archie took the sharp turn. 

Jughead’s hand landed on Betty’s thigh to brace himself from shoving into her completely and they both froze, glancing down at his large hand splayed over her bare thigh, her short skirt having ridden up even more from the force of the turn. 

She knew he was going to pull it away even before it began to move but her hand was already on his wrist, her grip soft but firm, holding it in place. 

Her heart began to hammer as she looked up to meet his eyes, slowly loosening her grip and bit her lip in relief when he didn’t pull his hand away. 

His eyes were on her thigh still, his chest rising and falling rapidly as she traced a finger along his own, back and forth, before laying her hand over his. 

There was no way she was waiting another six months for him to regain the courage to make the first, _well technically second_ , move. She was going to take matters into her own hands. 

_Literally._

She bit back a smile when she saw him visibly gulp, his eyes shooting to the occupants in the front seat before meeting hers, the blue shining bright even in the dark backseat. 

She didn’t push, even though the hand on her thigh had her body pulsing. Her shallow breathing sounded so loud in her ears, and she glanced at Veronica and Archie before meeting Jughead’s gaze again, sending him a small smile of encouragement. 

It was all he needed, and a second later his hand was gripping her thigh tighter, his touch searing into her skin before he slowly moved it higher. 

She gasped, her hand over his as it moved again, ever so slowly up her thigh until she knew he could feel the heat coming from her, _feel_ how wet she already was. 

He stalled then, eyes flashing to hers before moving to the front seats again worriedly - a question in them she answered by curling her fingers around his and pressing them to her soaked panties. 

She barely managed to bite back a moan as his fingers pressed against her clit, his labored breathing increasing next to her as they rubbed back and forth over the fabric. 

She needed more, so much more than what this cramped back seat was allowing. This wasn’t how she had intended it to go - but as his fingers brushed over her sensitive flesh again, harder this time, she realized that she didn’t care. 

The fact that Reggie could wake up or Archie or Veronica could turn around at any moment didn’t phase her. In fact - it only turned her on even more and had her pressing his hand against her harder, grinding her hips against it. 

“Betty,” Jughead leaned toward her, his mouth finding her ear, her name a soft whisper between heavy pants. “Hook your leg over mine.”

His words had her gasping and turning her head to face him, their lips only a breath apart as they made eye contact while his fingers lazily circled her clit through her panties. 

“Is this what you want?” he whispered, pressing harder, fingers moving faster. “You want me to fuck you with my fingers?”

She nodded eagerly as her hips bucked into his hand as much as her seatbelt would allow. 

“Then spread your legs for me, baby,” he rasped, his breath hot against her neck as she pressed her body as close as she could to his and did as he asked, lifting her leg to drape over his knee and opening herself for him. “That’s a good girl.” 

She nearly came right then and there, her eyes wide as she watched him, not completely believing what she was hearing. He had always been so reserved, quiet. If she’d known all she had to do was hold his hand to her thigh to bring out this side of him, she would have done it months ago. 

“Your pussy is so fucking wet,” he panted, his fingers pulling her panties to the side slowly and her eyes closed as his rough fingertips touched slick flesh. 

She was surprised she hadn’t drawn blood from biting her lip so hard but knew if she let it go, her scream would most definitely draw attention to what they were doing. 

“You wore this skirt for me, didn’t you?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, her hand still covering his, feeling every movement, every stroke, as he teased her up and up until she was ready to explode. 

“Does it turn you on knowing all they have to do is turn around to catch us?” 

All she could do was nod, a small smile curving her lips when she felt him groan against her neck, and then before she knew what was happening, his long fingers were sliding into her, filling her, his thumb circling her clit as he pumped them in and out. 

“Come for me baby,” he whispered, his fingers thrusting into her faster, harder as she did her best to ride them, needing more, her body threatening to go up in flames. “That’s it. That’s a good girl.”

His words were her undoing and she turned, pressing her face into his neck to mask her scream as her body dissolved in pleasure, shockwave after shockwave rocking her to the core. 

She barely had time to get her bearings before he was removing his hand and gently placing her leg down - just in time as Veronica spun in her seat, apparently giving up on Archie for the moment. 

“You guys are quiet,” her eyes darted back and forth between them, narrowing for a moment before Archie said something and stole her attention again. 

As if on cue, they both let out chuckles of relief before turning to each other, the humor leaving their bodies simultaneously as their eyes locked. 

Jughead was first to move, his lips curving up into a satisfied smirk as he raised his hand - the hand that had just done sinfully wonderful things to her body - and ran his tongue over his still-wet fingers.

Eyes never leaving hers, he licked them clean, his tongue darting out to trace his lips for any remnants when he finished. 

Betty swallowed, her throat dry as she watched him, her body still quaking with aftershocks yet already needing more. 

“Betty, do you mind if we drop you off first since your apartment is on the way? Then we can shoot over to the Southside for Jughead and drop off Reggie on the way back.” 

“No need to head to the Southside,” Betty told her, clearing her throat when she realized she sounded out of breath. “Jughead’s gonna crash at my place tonight.” 

Ignoring Veronica’s surprised look, Betty turned to the man beside her, finding hot eyes and a smirk of approval waiting. 

Well, maybe the night wasn’t a total disaster after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @secretsofthesky


End file.
